Baelor Sunglass
Baelor Sunglass is the eldest son of Lord Sunglass. He is the Heir of Sweetport Sound. He is currently unmarried, Appearance House Sunglass reside near Dragonstone, and shares Valyrian traits. His silvery hair is cropped and neatly parted to the side. He is fit and full of youth, heaving rope and climbing rigging caused Baelor to have a toned Sailor appearance. History Baelor Sunglass was born in the year 356AC at Sweeport Sound. He is the first born son of Aemon and Helenae Sunglass. The second he was born, he was in love with the ocean. As if a Merling was his father. As soon as he could walk and speak, he asked to be aboard a ship. Baelors father would not permit him being on a warship nor a trade vessel at such a young age. So every free chance that his father recieved, he took Baelor out on his own personal ship The Seven Pointed Star. While his father was no expert sailor, taught Baelor as much as he knew. When Baelor was at the age of ten, he still wanted to know more about sailing. So his father brought upon a captain from Tyrosh over to teach the ever so excited lad. The Heir of Sweetsound Port drank in the information the Tyroshi gave. Learning the rigging, the lingo, how to navigate during a storm. How to read the stars. On the lad's sixteenth name day, his father presented him with Baelor's own ship. A single mast sloop. While it is no large warship or broad trade ship. The sloop is sleek and fast, something that Baelor wishes to travel Planetos in. Recent Events When the Lords and Ladies of Dragonstone sailed to Kings Landing, Baelor opted to take his own his instead. He got caught in a storm where his ship was capsized and was stuck at sea for three days and three nights. He survived by catching fish with his belt and drinking their blood. Fishermen from House Royce spotted him and brought him ashore. Lord Royce extended his hospitality and helped Baelor recover and sent him back down to the Capital. In the Grand Tournament Baelor performed poorly, but he managed to wound a knight twice his senior. He proceeded to get beat by Pearse Pearson on more than one occasion, starting a rivalry between them both. Lady Cassana Baratheon tasked Baelor to go to Yunkai and spy on House Tagaryen and to send her reports of what their moves are. Baelor asked for payment to marry Lady Rhaenyra Baratheon, she called him a fool and ordered him arrested. Baelor ducked and dived through Lady Cassana's graasp and managed to escape and sail to Essos. He sailed and plundered with Captain Flint for a few months. When a raid went bad and half the crew was slaughtered, Baelor deserted the Pirate. He made his way through Essos to Volantis where he met his uncle and enlisted in the Golden Company. He burns with revenge against Lady Cassana and wont rest until she is rotting in a tomb. Category:House Sunglass Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi